Alexis
by rowellylovesgryffindor
Summary: What if Damon loved another vampire, what if she returned to Mystic Falls  And what if Damon had thought she and Stefan had something together last time they all met, 15 years ago. Things are about to get akward. Rated T incase, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set during the first season and I haven't actually watched the second, I borrowed the first season DVD's off my friend and I am currently watching them. So this only contains spoilers for the first season. **

**Overview: What if Damon loved another vampire, what if she returned to Mystic Falls after Damon killed Lexi, someone she had been friends with for nearly 300 years. And what if Damon had thought she and Stefan had something together last time they all met, 15 years ago. Things are about to get awkward. **

My name is Alexis and I'm a vampire. That's probably not a good way to introduce a story but it's done now. Now I was turned at the age of 24, so I have been a vampire for 476 years, so this year is my 500th birthday. Now I don't look 500, my hair is a fiery red and falls to my shoulders in waves. My eyes are emerald green and sparkle in the light. I'm a bit tall so I never wear heels, but I love converse so I normally wear those. And since 500 is a big milestone I needed to visit my favourite boys, ok to rephrase favourite boy. And I knew exactly where they would be.

I drove during the night before my birthday, fiddling with my purple flower necklace. It brought memories back of the last time the three of us were together and older memories.

"I just hope you're not there." I muttered to myself. Seeing him would hurt me more than standing in the sun without the necklace and that would be pretty painful.

I arrived at Mystic Falls at exactly 12 o'clock; I was officially 500 years old. It'd been a long life. I pulled up on the drive and walked up to the Salvatore's house. I did come back a few years ago and one of their descendants had invited me in. So I opened the front door and made my way to where I knew Stefan's room was. He was fast asleep so I grabbed one of his many book and sat down to read. I don't know how much time passed but the sun rose and I heard Stefan stir. I smiled to myself; he would get such a shock. I heard him sit up, and then he gasped.

"Alexis?" he asked.

"The one and only." I stood up and held my arms theatrically. Bit dramatic to be honest, but I hadn't seen Stefan for 15 years. He grinned and gave me a big hug. "Stefan I've missed you so much." I said, pulling out of the hug.

"I've missed you to. And 500 eh. You're getting old."

"Oy." I punched him in the arm and he grimaced. "You'll get old too, but on the plus side I'm more powerful than you." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes I know you are." I smiled, practically bouncing round his room.

"So..." I said. "What have you got planned for my 500th birthday?" I asked.

"Er I wasn't expecting you after..."

"After what?"

"Oh nothing." Stefan replied a little too quickly. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Anyway...how about we go for drinks tonight, meet some of the locals?"

"Yeah sure, you can meet Elena."

"Elena?" I asked.

"Oh...um...she's this girl, and I kind of like her."

"Kind of, so you finally got over Katherine then?"

"One thing you need to know about Elena, she looks exactly like Katherine. But she is nothing like her."

"I'll be the judge of that." I said matter-of-factly. I began fiddling with the necklace, Stefan noticed.

"You still got that?" he asked, pointing to the flower. I nodded.

"Of course, if not I wouldn't be able to go out in the sun without it. Why else would I keep it?" I said, trying not to mention his name.

"Because you still have feelings for Damon?" Stefan inquired. I looked down to the necklace, I wanted to deny that I had no feelings for Damon but whenever I looked at it I felt overwhelmed.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Anyway moving away from Damon, have you seen Lexi lately, I thought she'd be here for your 162nd birthday?" Stefan looked away from me. I didn't like the look on his face.

"About Lexi, when she was here...she was...um...was...staked." Stefan said. I gaped, I couldn't believe it. Lexi, dead. That's what Stefan was on about earlier.

"But...how...I mean...who staked her?" Stefan seemed to squirm, like he didn't want to tell me who it was.

"Erm..."

"Stefan who did it?" I pressed.

"Damon, it was Damon." My heart seemed to stop.

"D – Damon?" Stefan nodded. My breathing became deep. "Stefan are you sure?"

"100 percent sure. If you don't believe me ask Elena." I shook my head.

"I believe you." Which I did, Stefan wouldn't lie about something like that. Thinking about what Damon had done made me feel angry. "But if I see Damon I'm gonna kill him, and that's a promise."

"I'd better warn him." Stefan said.

"You mean he's here?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course I'm here." I turned around. Damon was standing in the doorway. He was smiling at me. Anger boiled inside me until I launched myself at Damon, teeth bared.

**Ok so I hoped you liked that, please r+r I love reviewers.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

I have gotten writers block on this story and many others, I am currently working on A Marauder Era, Harry Potter story and it is the only one I have made any progress on. Also I have to work on my A-levels so it may be a longwhile before any are updated and the Marauder story is uploaded :(

Sorry Guys, I want to thank all my loyal reviewers and my friend Kyle says hi because he is an idiot and won't leave me alon till I press Ctrl W, which I am refusing to do -_-


End file.
